


Deep Sea Blue

by presidentandy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I was painting my nails and this popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Nail Painting, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentandy/pseuds/presidentandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus smirked up at Alec, taking his hand and pulling him toward the living room, “I have a surprise for you.”<br/>Alec raised his eyebrows, “Uh- that’s slightly terrifying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sea Blue

Alec walked into Magnus’s loft with a sigh, dropping all his weapons and extra layers of clothing at the front door. He would pick it up later, at this moment in time he could just use a hot shower, a drink, and to spend a while on the couch watching television with a certain warlock.

“Welcome back, darling!” Magnus slid to the front door, promptly placing a chaste kiss onto Alec’s lips.

“Hi.” Alec responded with a small smile on his face. He was still getting used to the causal kisses and hugs that Magnus was fairly fond of. Alec was not going to complain though. He wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed the closeness almost as much (if not more) than Magnus did.

Magnus smirked up at Alec, taking his hand and pulling him toward the living room, “I have a surprise for you.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “Uh- that’s slightly terrifying.”

Magnus laughed in response. Alec loved his laugh, it was always very open and made everyone else in the room smile, contagious in nature.

“I won’t do anything horrible, darling. Unless that’s what you’re into.” Magnus winked.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Magnus.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper. Come here.” Magnus led Alec to the couch and pushed

him down.  

  “This still looks terrifying.”

Magnus pouted and snapped his fingers. In a show of blue flame, various nail polishes littered the table.

“You have successfully come home alive in one piece for the twenty-fifth time so I thought I should treat you to a lovely manicure,” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, his voice growing softer, “Only if you want. Of course.”

Alec would have laughed if it weren’t for the fact that the moment Magnus had said _home_  he had become entirely distracted by a desire to kiss the warlock. The fact that Magnus could establish _his_ loft as Alec’s _home_ was a miracle in amongst itself.

“Alec? I _can_ put the polishes away…”

Alec grabbed Magnus by his wrist and pulled him down on top of him. Their lips crashed together awkwardly and the coffee table in the middle of the living room was jostled by the sudden movement, but neither of the men seemed to care.

Alec deepened the kiss, pulling Magnus closer with an increased appreciation for how soft the warlocks lips were. Magnus hummed in approval, running his nails through Alec’s hair.

Eventually, Alec pulled away, in need of oxygen. Magnus whimpered, disappointed in the abrupt lack of contact.

“I like the blue polish.” Alec stated when his breath returned.

Magnus smiled an award winning smile and winked, “Well, let’s get to it then.”

* * *

 

Alec was fairly surprised by the amount of time it took for the other shadowhunters in the institute to notice. Honestly, he was glad that nobody had cared to look, or cared to comment on the fact that his nails were now painted a dark blue. Magnus had painted them in celebration of Alec coming home alive for the twenty-fifth time, but Alec knew that was simply an excuse to get some kind of color on the boys nails. Izzy, was in fact, the first person to actually say something about his new nail color.

“Alec?”

“Don’t get distracted when you spar.”

Izzy abandoned her fighting stance as to get Alec to pay attention.

“ _Alec._ ”

“What?”

“Where did you get the nail polish for your nails?”

Alec’s face went entirely red. It was an easy explanation really, he could just say _Magnus did them for me,_ and the conversation would be over and done but Alec had a tendency to accidentally avoid the easy ways out of a conversation.

“Alec?” Izzy snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Hello?”

Alec focused on Izzy and thought she looked somewhat angry at him. He misunderstood this look as disappointment in his chosen makeup and instantly slumped. He would have to take the polish off, most likely. If Izzy didn’t like it, who would?

“Alec! For goodness sake. Where did you get the polish? It’s an amazing color. Did Magnus do it? Could he give me the name?”

“What?”

Izzy sighed in exasperation, “Are you paying attention at all?”

Alec shook his head in confusion, “You like it?”

“Of course I like it!” Izzy responded, “I’m just bitter that _Magnus_ got makeup on you before I did, _and_ with such a beautiful color.”

Alec smiled, “I’m pretty sure the color was called ‘deep sea blue’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write fanfiction so this could have been horrible... But I hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://qxeerpxnk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
